


My Head's A Mess

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twelve.She really should have called Constantine.





	My Head's A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird, specific ship that's more of an inside ship. Regardless, I quite like it so here it is! The rape tag really isn't between Zatanna and Kent V, they're dosed with aphrodisiacs but it's the tentacles that's doing all the forcing. 
> 
> Title is from "Whistle For The Choir" by The Fratellis. Good band, song doesn't really fit them but the line fits the fic so it's the title.
> 
> Enjoy!

The spell should have been more simple. A few objects here, an incantation there, and Doctor Fate to oversee it. Not that Zatanna needed any help with a spell, but this specific one required a witness to draw power from and Fate really was her best option. The raw power just in the helmet alone, the spell should’ve gone flawlessly.

Of course, there was a slight hiccup. The matter of the man wearing the helmet, and the lack of power he held besides the helmet. Zatanna would soon find out that he knew very little about the magic of the helm, that it wasn’t who she expected underneath it.

If she had known that he wasn’t one of the other Doctor Fates, she would’ve called Constantine instead. For all of his lewd comments and glances that slid down her body a little too slowly, at least he was somewhat competent. If she had called Constantine, at least she wouldn’t have been strung up by tentacles.

It was an easy spell. Just an incantation and the power of the Helmet of Fate. There shouldn’t be a tentacle sliding down her bodice, there shouldn’t be one sliding up the rather grimy shirt of Kent V Nelson who was held up beside her. She would’ve said something to him, berated him or yelled at him, but one of the slimy appendages slid straight into her mouth the moment she opened it. 

Great. She gagged around the thing as it slid down her throat, secreting a strange liquid into her mouth and Kent actually had the gall to look surprised. Like it wasn’t his fault. The pink liquid dripped down from her lips, filling her mouth with a sweet warmth. Zatanna knew exactly what it was the moment she tasted it.

A powerful aphrodisiac. It took effect immediately, body temperature rising. She flushed and shot Kent a look that was less intimidating than she wanted. He actually opened his mouth, as to say something, but the tentacle slid right past his lips and she would’ve face palmed if she could. Instead, she fixed him with another look, a withered one, one   
that couldn’t hide the lust from the aphrodisiac.   
The awful appendage slipped out of his mouth, but stayed in hers, gagging her to prevent her from saying anything. It seemed to know that she could get out of this in a heartbeat if she could just say a spell.

The tentacles ripped their clothes from both of their bodies, leaving them both naked. His helmet was pulled from his head and their eyes locked. Sheepish, lust filled brown met her own blue eyes, and, for a brief moment, she actually thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Of course, that was the aphrodisiac and the tentacle rubbing on her clit talking, but Kent really wasn’t that bad looking. Sandy blond hair and a strong jawline, even if he was a bit dirty and now slimy from the tentacles running over his naked body.

Zatanna heard him gasp and looked, watching as one of the tentacles slid around his cock, circling and stroking him. His eyes squeezed shut and he struggled against the appendages that held him up in the air.

“ _Fuck_ , wait, don’t…!” Kent groaned, eyes shooting open.

She couldn’t say anything, the tentacle still in her mouth, but she didn’t need to. She knew fully well what that tentacle was doing to him because it was doing the same thing to her. The fat, bulbous head of it was starting to push into her and it was doing the same thing to his ass. Kent gasped, head lolling back.

Zatanna cried out when the blunted end of the thing pushed into her cunt, sliding in and out. She didn’t want to admit that it felt good, that she was turned on from both the thing in front of her and the tentacle starting to push into her. She watched Kent’s reaction to the tentacles sliding into his as, watched him gasp and moan, watched his face change as it found something that made his cock leak pre-cum.

She didn’t realize she was licking her lips until the taste of the slime was back on her tongue, sickly sweet and undefinable. The slide of the tentacles increased in its pace, thrusting into her in a way that made her body move in full, bouncing her in a way that had Kent watching her. His face flushed and he looked away the moment that he saw her catch him. Kent’s eyes slid back onto her body moments later, though, shyly looking at her. The tentacle seemed to hit that spot again and he cried out once more, moaning curses.

Zatanna’s vision grew hazy and she swallowed thickly. Through the fog in her brain, she realized that the tentacles were bringing them closer and closer together, sliding in until they were sharing the same air. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and didn’t realize that the tentacle had let one of her hands go until she was sliding it down his naked chest. The tentacle that was stroking his cock had pulled back, leaving him to gasp and pant for more, fully surrendered to the beast that had them ensnared. One of the tentacles grabbed her wrist again, guiding it down until she was brushing against his hard, wet length.

The aphrodisiac and the hard, pulsating tentacle inside of her was what made her grab his cock. It wasn’t the sight of his hazy brown eyes or slacked, red mouth that was begging for her touch. Her hand moved, long fingers circling his cock, and his body _jumped_. He once again struggled against the tentacles, finally getting one of his hands free. Instead of trying to escape, however, he ran his hand over her bare breast. He rolled one of her nipples under his thumb before moving his hand up to cup her face and pull her in for a kiss.

The kiss was _dirty_. They really couldn’t kiss with the tentacle in her mouth, but he tried his best to share the tentacle in her mouth. It slid out a bit and they were sharing it. A slide of his tongue against hers, up against the tentacle in both of their mouths. He sucked at it alongside her, faces flushed as they fellated the appendage together.

He pulled back to gasp, moaning lowly, and a spurt of hot cum dribbled down her knuckles. The tentacles pulsed once more inside her and she too was coming as well, orgasm building in hot, white waves. She practically _screamed_ from it, tentacle sliding out of her mouth as she threw her head back.

Satisfied, the tentacles wriggled out of them, sliding them into a sweating heap on the floor. As the two humans passed out, it slipped back into the magic circle. 

It could wait for round two. After all, it had eternity to play with its new toys.

**Author's Note:**

> And then John or one of the other magicians save them. The tentacle monster is a bad owner, it'd probably forget to feed its pets anyway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
